The Princess in Waiting
by Kawaii-lyn
Summary: AU Princess Tohru is coming of age, and she has to get married. In the end, it will come down to two guys... I wonder who? oOKyoTohru and YukiTohru There's something for everyone!
1. Default Chapter

**The Princess in Waiting**

Chapter 1 

"How about this one Princess?" asked the servant as she held up yet another extravagant and finely-made dress.

In the mirror, the reflection of an equally extravagant dress snugly fitting the tiresome, and, slightly worried, princess was given another hesitant glance.

"Thank you," she nodded, "but I'm really trying to not overdress. It's just a formal banquet with an important guest. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be so much of a burden by worrying you. This dress will do fine." Concluded the princess as she spun around and rested her sea-blue eyes onto her servant . . . who was still frantically looking through an assortment of dresses, trying to find the "perfect one."

"Forgive my rudeness princess," she began, "but I was told that this banquet will be slightly different from others . . . and my orders were to make you look 'above casual standards', finished the servant as she fished out another dress for the princess to think over.

The princess turned away from the mirror and confusingly glanced at her servant.

"Whose orders were those?" she asked with a clueless look.

"His majesty, the king." Replied the servant as she turned to face the princess.

"Why?" asked the princess, still clueless and confused. The servant just shrugged. Although the princess was one of the most kind-hearted and generous person she knew, she had to admit that at times…she was a little on the dense side.

"I'm not sure, but let's not worry about it!" said the servant to the princess, attempting to take the princess' mind off the topic, "Let's have you try this one on." She exclaimed.

The princess sighed. Grudgingly, she abandoned the more favored simple dress for the more…eye-catching dress. She briefly glanced out the window as her servant aided her in dressing. Yet another beautiful sunset; in fact, it was better than yesterday's. The sky had a pale blue hue to it as the sun began its decent; its cloud-streaked sky was full of varying pallets of orange. It was truly different from other afternoons. What is it that makes it better each day? Why isn't it ever the same as another day? Why does its setting time always have to change? It was so vibrant. So different. So unique. So unpredictable. So beautiful. So ever-changing…but for the better. It's as if it feared to show one side of itself for so long. It was so…much like him.

Flashback

"Come on! Hurry up before they catch us!" said an eight-year old boy as he grabbed her hand and started running.

"But why? Did you do something wrong?" asked a confused seven-year old princess as she followed the pulling and tugging of her hand. "If you did something wrong, you should go and tell them the truth. That's what my mommy always says. She says…"

"Just shut up will ya?" he growled as looked over his shoulder to the shouting voices that were closely catching up. "We have to be quiet! Hurry up, all your mindless chatting is slowing us down. Come on, this way." He urged as he pulled her into the narrow alley and ran on.

Slightly hurt by his words, she remained silent and continued on. She gazed at her surroundings as the world whizzed by. As a pile of crates came into view, she felt herself slamming into his back.

POOF

She turned her head from side to side, bewilderingly hunting for her lost friend.

"Down here!" a familiar voice growled from below.

She looked down at the floor, unprepared for what she was about to see.

"Kyo!" she whispered confusingly.

"What were you expecting, a magic lamp?" he spat irratedly. "Of course it's me, hurry up. Pick me up and hide in the crate… the one in the corner over…OY! What are you doing? Don't forget my clothes!"

"S-sorry. I just…I was…I mean…"

His ears drooped a little.

"It's okay, it wasn't your fault. I shouldn't have stopped so suddenly…I…"

Their conversation was interrupted by approaching footsteps and shouts.

"Shh, come on! The crates!" he whispered as he leaped for one. She followed and hid in the one next to his.

"Where could that little brat have gotten to?" asked an annoyed guard as he eyed the crates and began walking towards one.

"Don't worry, he's not that hard to miss … orange hair and all. We'll see him again soon. Come on, let's see if he went the other way." Said another guard.

"What about his little friend?" asked the first one as he peeked into a crate, "should we search for her too?"

The princess held her breath.

'Oh no!' she panicked. 'I'm a bad kid now. Mommy is going to be so sad with me. What should I do? What am I going to do?' she thought.

"We don't have a really good description of her…don't worry about it. It's just some girl… what can she do?" snickered the second guard as he began to walk away.

After their voices faded away, she finally breathed.

"Whew! That was close. I don't think I could forgive myself if I became a bad kid. Heh, I don't think mommy would be happy either." She added.

"Oy," said a muffled voice from a neighboring crate. "Can I have my clothes back or are you going to hog them all day?" asked an irritated Kyo.

"Oh, sorry Kyo. How silly of me. Here you go!" she chimed as she threw them into his crate.

After a few seconds, he stood up, fully dressed.

"Um, Kyo?" she asked.

"What?" he asked as he reached over and grabbed his bag.

"How did you do that really cool magic trick?" she asked with eager eyes.

"It was so cool, and you were so cute! Can you teach me?" she begged with large eyes.

Kyo just stared at her.

"Huh?" he asked. "You mean, you don't think I'm…weird?" he asked softly.

"Um…I don't think you're weird, but you are special." She laughed. "That's what mommy always told me anyways. Nobody is weird, we're all just special in different ways. But since we're all different, some things might not be as normal as others, but that doesn't make you weird. If one person is weird, than…honestly, everybody is weird." She smiled.

Kyo continued to stare at her.

She suddenly drooped.

"I'm sorry, I guess I'm being a bit too weird for you now. I'll stop." She said, slightly down.

Upon seeing her changing demeanor, Kyo snapped out of it.

"Oy, don't you take your own advice? You just said no one is weird, so why'd you say you were? You're not weird, you're just…" he stopped, unsure of how to continue. "…you're just special…very special." He said softly as he smiled awkwardly, hoping to earn her raised spirits.

She looked up, obviously taken back.

"Come on, before those guards come back again," Kyo stuttered as he turned his red face away and started walking. "We have to get you home before the nightfall."

She looked up at the sky as they exited from the alley. She gasped at the sight that met her eyes. The sky was a canvas of orange. It was everywhere and everything. It was so pretty.

"Hey Kyo, look at the sky," she said, "it so pretty and bright, just like you."

Kyou stopped short. Being sure to not bump into him again, she stopped herself as well.

Kyo turned to face her.

"Do you really think so?" he asked.

"Well…yeah. Don't you?" asked a confused princess. She was met with silence.

"Do you still have the bag?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Um…yeah. Here." She said as she handed the bag to Kyo.

"Now is the time for you to go home." Said Kyo.

"Why? It's not dark yet. I still have plenty of time before anyone notices that I've been gone." Asked the princess.

"I… I'm just worried. I don't want you to get hurt…or involved. You could've gotten in trouble because of me today. You should go now." He said as he lowered his head.

Armed with a million different "mommy-quotes", she began to say something when she was interrupted.

"Don't worry, I'll explain everything tomorrow." Said Kyo as he gave her another awkward smile. Something in his eyes told her to let it go.

They walked in silence to back of the palace. As she was about to sneak back in through the servant's door, Kyo stopped her.

"Oy, just in case…I don't see you tomorrow, will you…do me a favor?" he mumbled as he looked at the floor.

"Sure, what do you want?" she asked as she turned to face him.

"Wait for me," he whispered.

She blinked. 'Was he going somewhere? Did he plan on moving? What's going on?

As more questions whirled around in her head, she failed to notice that Kyo had moved away.

"Kyo, wait!" she yelled as she began to panic. "Are you leaving?" she asked sadly.

Kyo just stared down at her. A long, dreadful silence followed.

"I'm…not sure." He replied as he looked up at the orange and pink filled sky. He looked back down and was surprised to see her crying.

"Oy, why are you crying?" he asked, panic ridden all over his face.

Silence.

"Oy!"

More silence. Kyo was really getting irritated from this. A million ideas flew through his head as he desperately searched for something to cheer her up…an idea suddenly came to mind.

"Tohru?"

She looked up into his crimson-red eyes.

"Tohru, don't worry, if worse comes to worse, I'll still come back. Don't worry, I promise I'll come back." He repeated.

Tohru gave a little sniff.

"Promise?" she asked.

"I promise," he replied. Hesitantly, he leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. The taste of her sweet smooth skin combined with her salty tears would always be etched into his memory. He lifted his red-faced head and looked away sheepishly.

Tohru, who was taken aback from his actions, just stared at him in shock.

Kyo began to walk away.

"Remember to wait!" he called back as he walked into the now pink and purple hued sunset.

End Flashback

"Princess?" asked the servant.

Tohru snapped out her memory.

"Yes?" she asked.

"You are ready. It's perfect." Replied her servant.

Tohru turned and looked into the mirror. She was met with a rather stunning princess in a pink and lavender hued dress. The colors and fabric matched her skin tone perfectly…she was the spitting image of an innocent goddess.

"Come," said the servant. "The special guest I hear is a prince from another kingdom. I hear he's very handsome. The banquet should be starting now, let's get you over there." Finished the servant as she began to lead the way.

Tohru sighed and gave one last look at the mirror. As she turned to leave, she glanced out the window and briefly noted the setting sun. She then turned and began her exit from the now pink and purple hued sunset.

Well? Good? Bad? This is AU by the way. Just for the record, I'm going to make it so that her parents never died. So, Kyoko-san and…whatever her dad's name is are alive. Does anyone know her dad's name? I own all of the English manga, and I refuse to read any summaries or scanlations of future mangas. I don't want to spoil it for myself. Although, I must say I all ready know about the chapter 97 thing and the kyo/akito deal…thing. I found those out by reading fanfics that had the spoilers in them that the wonderful authors failed to warn me about. I cried. I really wish they'd warn me ahead of time. Anyways, this isn't my first fanfic. I don't know, but all the fics that I read nowadays all have authors who are making their first fics. Where did all the veterans go? Anyways, I'm normally really good at making addictively good first chapters, but this time, I decided to keep it sweet and simple. Next chapter: Princess Tohru and Prince Yuki meet for the first time! Expect it…when I find time between Algebra II homework, AP Junior English homework, Journalism homework, la tarea de Espanol "(Spanish homework), and my other fanfic writings. Heheh


	2. Chapter 2

I forgot to put this up earlier.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket. In an alternate universe where I rule, I do. But here, sadly…I don't.

Chapter 2

_The land of Caidoz is divided into 13 kingdoms. Each is run by a different royal family descended from an original founder. Before the banquet with God, He asked the 13 animals of the Zodiac to build him a new land. Each animal created a new land for God, the Land of Caidoz. Following God's orders, the Land of Caidoz was then divided into 13 separate kingdoms; each kingdom was built by each animal, and each animal placed his or her own personal touches to each kingdom._

_As the Cat chose the spot for his kingdom, he picked one in the very center of the Land of Caidoz. As cats tend to like high places, his spot was mountainous and tree covered. As he finished building his kingdom, he realized that he had forgotten to build his temple to God. As he headed out to get the materials for his temple, he ran into his friend, the Rat. _

_The Rat, upon seeing his friend in need, and seeing how his friend was nearly done with his kingdom, offered to help out the Cat. He too was going out to pick up supplies for his temple, and opted to just go out and get the materials for the two of them, if the Cat would finish the building of his kingdom. After agreeing, the Cat set out and began building the Rat's kingdom, while the Rat went off to fetch supplies for their temples. Along the way, the Rat ran into all of the other animals. As the Rat ran into each of his friends, each one requested that he fetch them supplies for their temples, in exchange, each one would aid in the construction of the Rat's kingdom. _

_When the Rat returned, he set off in the direction of the Ox's kingdom. The Ox seemed to have wanted to say something, but when pressed, he simply forgot. So the Rat shrugged it off and gave him his temple supplies, thanked him for his help, and continued on to the Tiger's kingdom, repeating the process. The Rat followed the shore of the Land of Caidoz, enabling him to go in a full circle of the land, and run into all of his animal friends. All except for the Cat…whose kingdom was in the center of the island. As the Rat finished his rounds and ended up at his own kingdom, he realized he had enough supplies for two temples. Exhausted from his journey and forgetful from his many dealings with the other animals, the Rat simply decided to build two temples for God in his kingdom. As he looked at his finished work, he opted to sleep early for the banquet the next day._

_The Cat, however, did the most work out of all the other animals for the Rat's kingdom. As the other animals arrived to do their share of work, the Cat coordinated each animal to working on a certain aspect of the kingdom. Exhausted from his work, he left a message for the Rat. In his message, he told the Rat to build the temple for him, since he built the majority of his kingdom. The Cat then left the message with the forgetful Ox. Tired, but proud of his work, the Cat went into a deep and peaceful sleep rather late that night, and he didn't wake up until well into the next day…missing the banquet with God._

_As the Ox ran into the Rat on the way to the banquet with God, he suddenly remembered he had to tell the Rat something. As the Rat climbed on his back and sat near his head so as to hear the Ox properly, the Ox forgot…again. The Rat decided to wait for the Ox to remember by sitting on his back during the journey._

_As they arrived at God's banquet, the Rat hurried off the Ox's back in order to tell God about his kingdom. Throughout the banquet, the Rat spoke about all the many aspects of his kingdom, all the work he did, everything…earning him high favor with God. As the banquet ended, God informed the animals that as his gift to them for building a beautiful kingdom, each were to take on a human form, enhanced with the qualities of each animal, and to take on the kingdoms that each one had built. _

_As God toured through the kingdoms with the animals, he appointed each ruler of their respectful kingdom and blessed each temple that was placed there. As God entered into the most beautiful kingdom of all, God was shocked at what he found. There, in the middle of the kingdom, where the non-existent temple should have been, was the tired Cat, sleeping away, unaware of the day's happenings. _

_God searched the beautiful kingdom from top to bottom, searching for his temple. As he returned to the Cat's sleeping form, he angrily questioned the Cat on why he didn't come to his banquet. The Cat honestly answered that he had slept through it. God asked him where was his temple. The Cat honestly answered that he hadn't finished it yet. God asked that if he hadn't finished it yet, then why was he sleeping. Before the Cat could respond to God as to his deal with the Rat, God cursed the Cat. God forbid the Cat ownership of his kingdom. God forbid the Cat entry into the Zodiac. But because God was so impressed with the Cat's kingdom, he made the Cat a deal. God would grant the Cat a human form, without enhanced abilities, but instead, with a curse, in exchange that the Cat build his temple in the center of the kingdom. However, because of his disrespect to God by not attending the banquet, all of the Cat's descendents would follow a cursed life. Accused for treachery to their fore-father's disgrace to God, mistreated by the kingdom's people due to his failure to build a temple, and worst of all, never allowed to love. The Cat's kingdom would forever be known as the 13th kingdom. _

_As God left a weeping Cat to build his temple in silence, the Cat swore that he would have his revenge on the Rat for all eternity because of his deceit. _

_However, in the Rat's kingdom, because of his two temples, God was very impressed and gave the Rat's offspring the most blessings. _

_As the Rat hurried off to tell his friend, the Cat, the good news, he was met with a broken friendship, lost ties, and a sworn enemy. Disheartened for the Cat's misfortunes due to his faults, he decided to bless the Cat's inhabitants with a line of wise, caring rulers and a hardworking and prosperous people. As he departed from the Cat's disowned kingdom, without the Cat's knowing, he lastly blessed the Cat and his descendents to be able to find love. _

_As the Rat entered his kingdom and took upon himself to be the ruler, he silently swore that no Rat shall ever harm a Cat until the day of Awakening came near. This is why rats always run away from cats._

Tohru sighed as she remembered the bedtime story her mother used to tell her. The poor and lonely Cat. What ever would she do if she weren't allowed to love?

As Tohru was led down the vast hallways and staircases of the palace, she snapped back to reality. She couldn't help but feel slightly nervous. What kind of prince would she be meeting? Would he be nice? Would he be smart? Did he like rice balls? As a million questions continued to fly through her mind, she stepped into the dining hall. All eyes alighted on her. As she nervously walked past the many pairs of eyes to her mother and father, her mind continued giving her helpful reminders.

'Remember to be graciously polite to guests. Remember to smile after every notion they say. Remember to give compliments. Remember to…remember to…remember to watch where I'm going in such a heavy dress!' she panicked as she tripped over a rug and fell head first onto the floor. The room held a collected silence, followed by a surge of gasps and rushing aid. As all the servants attended to the clumsy princess, her mom, at the left hand side of the table, chuckled at her silly daughter. Her father gave an exasperated sigh at first, but then, joined in with his wife at the sight of their flushed daughter and overly-worried servants. He turned to the charming prince at his right hand side.

"She might be a bit on the clumsy side, but she more than makes up for it in heart. The entire kingdom would give their lives up for her," said the king to his esteemed guest, the Prince of the Rat Kingdom.

The prince chuckled at the sight as well. She was certainly…different, from all of the others. A refreshing sight to such tired eyes as his.

As a flushed-red Tohru approached her parents, after a never-ending series of waving off her much-loved servants, she accepted a warm embrace from her loving mother.

"I'm sorry," Tohru wailed, "I caused so much trouble for everyone and now the banquet will be late because of my clumsiness and the servants are so worried and I didn't mean to I really didn't and…"

"Shhh, it's okay." Laughed her mom, "Everyone makes mistakes, even royalty. Don't worry yourself about it, go and introduce yourself to our guest and then take your seat next to him.

As Tohru walked around the table end towards her seat, a figure turned around that made her heart stop. Warm violet eyes met stunned blue ones. The prince walked over to her, lifted up her hand, and lightly kissed it, before politely introducing himself.

"Good evening Princess Tohru of the 13th Kingdom, I am Prince Yuki, of the Rat Kingdom. It is a great honor to finally meet you." He softly said, never tearing his eyes away from hers.

A WHOLE minute goes by.

"Um, I do believe the food has come," replied Prince Yuki as he coolly shifted the topic. Tohru snapped out of it.

"I'm so sorry!" she hurriedly said as she bowed and curtsied, "I was just a little unsettled after my fall earlier, I'm sorry if I offended you in any way due to my inconvenient response. I'm terribly sorry. If there's anyway I could make it up to…" Prince Yuki interrupted.

"You could start by taking your seat," he chuckled as he held out her chair for her as she rigidly walked over, muttering more apologies, before finally taking her seat. The prince then took his seat to her left, which was also the right-hand side of the king.

As the courses came out in steaming plates from the many servants, the king and the prince began talking. Tohru, quite relieved for this, began talking with the Duchess of the Rabbit Kingdom. It was said that the Rabbit Kingdom's people were very open and friendly, but this lady was far from the stereotype. She rudely remarked at the inconsistency of the food and the horrible service from the servants. She even remarked on how "cheap" their dining hall was.

Tohru, taken aback from the woman's shrewd comments, politely excused herself from the table. She couldn't think of enjoying another bite next to such a guest. Tohru sighed as she silently wished that she had been born braver so that she could have said something back to that woman. Something to put her in her place. Something to make her realize how wrong she was. Tohru walked out into the Royal Garden and looked up at the star-filled sky as she pondered her own qualities. She took a seat in front of the lake and stared at her mirrored reflection. Lost in her own thoughts, she was surprised when she heard a voice behind her.

"Are you alright Princess Tohru?" asked a calm, but worried voice. Tohru turned around to meet the beautiful violet eyes of Prince Yuki.

"Ah! Yes! Of course I am. Did I worry you? I'm terribly sorry if did. I didn't mean to draw attention to myself so that you ended up leaving the party. Please, return to the Dining hall, I merely came out here to settle my stomach!" hurriedly replied a flushed Tohru.

Prince Yuki laughed. She was cute when she flushed. "It's alright, I was simply yearning for a change of scenery, it just so happened that I followed you out here to ensure your safety. Please, don't worry yourself about it." he chuckled. "May I sit here?" he asked as he motioned to the area beside Tohru.

"Of course!" cried an astonished Tohru, "I'd be delighted if you would."

"Thank you," replied the Prince coolly.

"You…your welcome," squeaked a nervous Princess.

A WHOLE minute goes by.

The prince suddenly turned to Tohru and asked her directly.

"What do you like best about your kingdom?" he asked softly.

Taken aback by his question, a confused Tohru responded, "What do you mean?"

"In my kingdom," began the prince, "we have the most beautiful gardens in the entire Land of Caidoz. There isn't a single person there who doesn't know how to tend to a garden. That's why vegetables and fruits are best from my kingdom." Said the prince. "As for you, what do you like best about your kingdom?" he repeatedly softly, never tearing his eyes away from her.

Tohru looked up at the sky, deep in thought. 'What did she like best? There were so many things. How could she possibly pick one? There were her parents, her servants, her friends, the people… That's it!

Tohru turned towards the prince. "The thing I like best about my kingdom is the people. Everyone here is so giving and so caring and everyone just gets along with everyone else. I'm glad that we've always been blessed with wise rulers and I'm glad that everyone in the 13th Kingdom does their share of work in making this the best kingdom it could possibly be." She replied eloquently.

The prince was surprised at her response. 'The people?' he thought, 'that's definitely a new one.'

"I guess the rumors are true about the prosperity of the 13th Kingdom." He chuckled. "The people are so caring and hard-working, the kingdom is easily the wealthiest and most prosperous of all of the kingdoms of Caidoz." He said. "But I don't think it would be anything like it is today without it's wise rulers, and even wiser predecessors. Your kingdom adores you Princess, and in a very special way. They really do care about you. Your very lucky to be in possession of such trust." He added.

"Oh no!" began a beet-red Tohru, "I couldn't have possibly…" she began.

She was cut off by the Prince.

Tohru sat there frozen stiff. He had a finger pressed on her lips.

"Don't belittle yourself out of modesty," he whispered so softly that she could barely hear him, "accept a compliment when it is justly given," he finished as his face was but an inch from hers.

Tohru slowly inhaled his sweet scent. He smells so nice…and his eyes…they're hypnotizing.

"Prince Yuki…" she began.

"Please, call me Yuki," corrected the Prince.

"Yu…Yuki," Tohru whispered.

Yuki closed the gap between them. His lips ever-so-lightly pressed against her cheek. The soft and pink flushed skin was so sweet. He reluctantly parted away from her. As he looked into her dazed blue eyes, he somehow felt…complete. As if this was meant to be. This revelation suddenly startled him. Tohru's voice broke into his thoughts.

"Prince Yu…I mean…Yuki?" she stuttered.

She was interrupted.

"Come," began Yuki as he stood up, "they're probably worried about us. We don't want to miss dessert," he said as he held out a hand, "Princess."

Confused by his change in demeanor, Tohru accepted his hand and allowed herself to be escorted back to the Dining Hall; her head filled to the brim with floating questions, one was finally grasped and an answer stuck. She turned to Yuki.

"Prin…Yuki?" she began, "Why exactly did you come here?" she asked.

Yuki looked surprised.

"I thought you knew," he replied.

Tohru shook her head.

"Your dad invited me…" began Yuki, "he's proposing…a strong friendship between our kingdoms." Said Yuki carefully.

"How is he planning that," asked Tohru.

A WHOLE minute goes by.

"By a marriage," answered Yuki simply as they entered into the Dining Hall. The lights and music blinded the pair for a brief moment as they continued walking in.

Tohru was speechless. She mechanically took her seat. She mechanically accepted her food. She mechanically thanked her servers. What was she supposed to say after that?

Kawaiilyn: Thanks for the reviews! In all honesty, I wasn't going to update this soon. Procrastination. But when I checked my email and found that it was full of reviews, I just had to update…for them!

Much thanks to Rath lover, Cc kipp, Sami The Fallen Angel, and…fan? Is that really your name?

Anyways, to Rath lover, I have a lot planned out for later on, so don't count on it being entirely Kyoru. There will be plenty of Yukiru to give Kyo a billion throbbing veins. I just wanted to start the story off with a little Kyoru. At heart, I'm totally a Kyoru fan. But when my Yukiru loving friends rant about Yuki, I'll love Yukiru too! So, I'm right on the borderline. Whichever guy Natsuki Takaya chooses for Tohru, I'll totally support their pairing…I'm just going to pray for Kyoru every night though!

To Sami The Fallen Angel, thanks for her dad's name! That totally helps. And Kyo will make his wonderful re-appearance in…the next chapter? The chapter after next? I really don't know for sure, but my plot outline and my actual chapters tend to vary, depending on my writing mood. But he'll be coming soon!

I put this fic on two sites, and The people who read this on should be polite and RATE and REVIEW! Grrr… Anyways, enjoy the rest of the fic. I'm putting off my Algebra II homework for this!

Next chapter: I don't know, I lost my plot outline! I left it at school. So…you'll find out in the next chapter. It'll come…soon. Oo

Did anyone notice how zodiac spelt backwards is Caidoz! Just thought I'd point out my own genius…ness!


	3. Chapter 3

**Kawaiilyn:** Wow! Chapter 3 already? Quite fast! I found my plot outline, so now I can totally tell you what's coming up in the next chapter.

Hurray for Kali for reviewing AND rating my fic on I will forever worship you. Thanks to everyone else of course!

To Rath Lover, I still don't know if I'll end it Kyoru or Yukiru. Maybe I'll do a poll before the last chapter. Who knows? oO Thanks for the review!

To Sami the Fallen Angel. Thanks for the review. What did you notice this chapter? I'm confused.

To Liz. Thanks for the compliment, thanks for reviewing, and thanks for support on kyoru!…yukiru's okay too of course.

To andi-chan, thanks for the compliment(s). Yeah, I made up the whole zodiac/caidoz thing all in my head! I'm so proud…coffee my friend…it does wonders.

To Miss Lady Marauder, (I feel like I've heard that name before), thanks a ton! Wahoo! I made a favorite list! All right!

To luvsi, thanks for reviewing and hope you enjoy this chapter.

To Kendra, I can't tell you that! Just because you're my friend doesn't mean you get special privileges or anything! Jeez! And did you HAVE to say my real name in your review? I'm not talking to you in AP Junior English anymore. 

To AmayaSaria, thanks and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

On with the fic!

Chapter 3

By Kawaiilyn

As the meal ended, Tohru joined her parents in the parting greetings of their guests. As Yuki made to leave, he grasped her hand and softly kissed it.

"If you are not doing anything," he began, "you should join me in my kingdom's harvest festival. It only happens once a year and it is the biggest celebration we have. I'd be honored if you were to come and be our guest of honor." He finished.

Tohru remembered how her father was "proposing a strong friendship between the kingdoms." She didn't want to go. But she didn't want to be rude either. But she didn't want to imply anything. But then she didn't want to hurt his feelings!

Her thoughts were interrupted by her father's voice.

"Of course she'll go Prince Yuki of the Rat Kingdom," said the king, "she'd be delighted."

"Wonderful," said Yuki, "I shall see you again, then," he said with a smile.

Yuki, along with his guards and escorts, departed into the night.

Tohru remained motionless. What was going on? What was she to do?

Tohru's mom came over.

"Tohru dear, let's go to the kitchen." Began her mom. "The chef made your favorite dessert and it's sitting in the fridge for you. Let's go get it."

"I'm sorry mom," began Tohru, "I'm not really hungry, and I'm…"

"Nonsense!" exclaimed her mom as she took her hand and began leading her to the kitchen. "Comfort food always has a reserved area in the stomach! It'll make you feel better."

Tohru allowed herself to be dragged along. With over a million questions flowing through her head, a little food sounded good at the moment.

Tohru dug into her dessert. She didn't realize she was so hungry. She really didn't eat much ever since she came back from her talk with Prince…er…Yuki during dinner.

"Are you worried?" asked her mom as she spooned a larger portion of ice cream for herself.

Tohru snapped out of her thoughts.

"Eh?" she questioned. "Worried about what?"

Her mom changed the subject.

"What do you think of Prince Yuki?" she asked.

"Umm," began Tohru. She really didn't know where her mom was going with this.

"Is he nice?" she asked. "Is he courteous? Well-mannered? Charming?" her mom continued.

"He's polite," began Tohru as she stared up at the ceiling deep in thought, "he's very thoughtful…and honest." She added as she remembered their conversation.

"Could you see yourself married to him?" asked her mom coolly.

Tohru froze mid-bite. She didn't know. She's been thinking about it ever since her conversation with Pr…er…Yuki. Could she really marry him?

"Perhaps you need a little more time to decide," replied her mom after seeing her daughter's contorting face. "After you two get to know each other a little better, I think we can make decisions from there."

Tohru nodded. Internally, she gave a huge sigh of relief. At least she had some extra time to think about it.

"My it's so late," yawned her mother, "let's call it a night, hmm?" she finished as she stood up from the kitchen table.

Tohru nodded her agreement.

o o o o o o o Heh heh…piggies

"How was your trip Prince Yuki?" greeted a servant as Yuki entered his castle.

"Fine," he replied with a tired smile, "thank you."

He walked past the innumerable hallways and passages to his quarters. Upon reaching his room, he headed straight for his bathroom. A nice hot bath would definitely hit the spot after the long journey back to his kingdom. He began running the hot water, then headed off to his room to grab a robe. As he returned, he walked to a corner to gather his bath oils and salts…which weren't there. Where did his oils go?

"Would you prefer to smell lemony fresh or flowery subtle?" purred a familiar voice from behind him.

Yuki whirled around, shock and surprise written all over his face. He was met with a pale-skinned boy, black hair, a deceptive smile, and the most piercingly discomforting stare ever imaginable, as the owner of the voice continued comparing the bath oils.

"Akito," calmly replied the shocked prince, "how did you get into my quarters? And what are you doing in here?"

Akito began pouring bath oils and salts into the water.

"I came to greet the prince upon his return from a weary and tiresome journey," replied Akito smoothly. "Can't I greet you upon your return?" he asked as he suddenly turned his piercing stare onto the prince.

"It is appreciated," said the prince mechanically, "but you didn't have to enter my quarters and sneak into my bathroom to do it…you could've gone down to the castle's entrance like everyone else."

"Ahhh, but that wouldn't have made it special," replied Akito as he started walking over to the cornered prince. "Or memorable," he whispered as he was but an inch away from Yuki's constrained face.

"You have greeted me," interrupted Yuki as he turned his head away and pushed past Akito, "if you have nothing else to say, then please leave. I need to be alone for a while."

Akito gave the prince a look. This was going to take some time. With amazing patience, he contained himself from doing anything…rash.

"You can't always resist me, Prince," he purred. "Eventually, I will make you mine." He finished as he left the room.

After Akito's departure, the prince sighed a breath of relief. He checked the lock on the door before stripping down and entering the hot bath.

If only Akito wasn't the advisor to his father. He could've easily had him banished for his innumerable advances. But he had no proof. He had no evidence. And his father was always left with the word of his advisor who had served him for many years, and the word of his son who, in his mind, was unworthy of such a title.

Yuki sighed as he relaxed into the bath some more. His thoughts crept back to his journey to the 13th Kingdom. He thought of the sweet and clumsy princess, Tohru. Her beautiful blue eyes. Her honey-brown hair. Her pale face with a hint of red on it when she flushed. He chuckled at the commotion she caused when she first entered the dining hall. She was so different from other princesses. She wasn't refined. She wasn't graceful. She wasn't a knock-out beauty. She certainly wasn't poised and cool either. She was more…real. She acted like a human being…instead of a princess who had just been schooled for years on how to be collective and calm. She was more open and honest. He enjoyed her company. He found himself smiling as he eagerly awaited seeing her again during the harvest festival. Who knows? She might be the one he's been searching for.

He stood up from his bath and began drying himself. As he emerged from his bathroom, he cautiously looked around for Akito. Nodding to himself that he was alone, he walked over to his bed and climbed in under his sheets. Exhausted from his day, he immediately fell into a deep and peaceful sleep.

As the moonlight shone in from his nearby balcony, his peaceful surroundings were interrupted by a looming shadow. It silently walked over to his bedside and, unknown to him, tucked him in.

"My sweet Prince Yuki," whispered the steely voice, "I will make sure that my promise is carried out in full. No one may have you but me. When the time comes for you to realize and return my desires, I'll be waiting…good night." It barely whispered as it kissed the prince ever so lightly on the lips. Breaking away from the soft lips before desire consumed him, he abruptly stood up and stealthily exited the room. Akito would return every evening to bid the sweet prince a "good night".

o o o o o o o

As Tohru layed down upon her bed, she found herself staring up at her ceiling. As exhausted as she was, she couldn't seem to sleep. Her mind wandered back to Yuki's invitation. Her thoughts drifted to his kiss, to his charming smile, to his polite attitude to everyone, to his wondrously gorgeous violet eyes. She found herself entranced in the memory of his eyes. As she drifted into a deep and peaceful sleep, she couldn't help but think that she was forgetting something. Something extremely important. Something she really shouldn't have forgotten. The nagging in her head was dismissed as she fell victim to her dreams of warm violet eyes and smooth gray hair. Whatever it was that she was forgetting could wait…it certainly couldn't be that important.

o o o o o o o

"Do you know how I can get to 13th Kingdom?" asked an annoyed voice.

The beggar looked up at the possessor of the voice.

"Follow this road until you get to the fork in the road…go left." Replied the beggar. "At the end of the road, you should find yourself at the kingdom's gates. Unless you're an inhabitant there, you're going to have one hell of a time getting in the kingdom."

"Why is that?" asked the voice.

"Your orange hair…you're a descendent from the original Cat ruler aren't you?" said the beggar softly. "Surely you have heard of what happens to direct descendents of the true line of rulers for the 13th Kingdom?" asked the beggar.

"Of course I know what happens, I'm not stupid!" growled the voice in annoyance. "I'll just have to take the risk, I made a promise." He continued softly. He shook his head and began walking along the path. "Thanks for the help," he called out as he threw some change to the beggar.

As the stars lit up the sky, he continued walking down the path. All this time. Would she remember me? Would she even like me anymore? How had she changed? He shook his head again as he walked faster down the road. All this time, I've been away searching. And for what? Nothing. What a waste of time. I should've known it was a false lead. I should've just stayed here the whole time. At least then…I could be closer…to her.

Kawaiilyn: Thanks a billion and a half to everyone who reviewed.

Sorry I hadn't updated in a while. I was on spring break. I visit my mom during spring break. And then the week after my spring break, I spent all my time doing my procrastinated homework for school that I didn't touch during my spring break. So, yeah.

So before I sign off and start working on my procrastinated story for my school newspaper, (my editor is going to slaughter me,) does anyone else get annoyed when fanfic authors write …like a paragraph, upload it, and call it a chapter? I can't stand fics like that. Or when the author's notes are twice as long as the actual story…yeah. I don't even finish reading fics like those. I mean, you're already waiting for so long for an updated chapter, when it comes out, it's ONE STINKING PARAGRAPH! Yet the author has enough time to write like…three paragraphs full of author's notes! It just pisses me off. Just thought I'd let you know. XX

**Next chapter:** Kyo makes his "official" re-entry into the story. And Yuki and Tohru go on a date…royalty-style! See you there!

Not sure when I'll update. I have two stories to write for the next issue in my school newspaper, not to mention that the AP Junior English Test is coming up, and I'm going to be doing nothing but prepping for that. After that, I'll be prepping for the SAT's. So yeah, updates might take a while. But if I get a lot of reviews…I just might push aside my newspaper deadlines and procrastinate on my test studying JUST for you guys! If…I get a lot of reviews. o


	4. Chapter 4

Kawaiilyn: Yawns I'm alive! I have survived my AP Test, (it was hard too,) my two newspaper stories met deadline and are now published, but since I missed the deadline to sign up for the SAT's, I won't be taking them this year…oh well…that's just TOO bad. ;) Thank you's and blow-kisses to all of my loyal readers (and newbies) for reviewing my fic.

Individual thanks are in order for reviewers.

To Maddy: Ummm…I'm torn between telling you something and something else…something critically important to your viewpoint. I think I won't tell you. I won't be a spoiler. Anyways, thanks for reviewing, and I'm glad that someone found comedy in my fic…even though I didn't try to make it funny…which means your weird…you know what…YOU'RE just creepy…I'm just kidding. ;)

To sesshylover: Ah…I love sesshoumouru too! not sure if I spelt his name right. Again, like I've told so many others, I'm not sure on if I'm going to end it as a yukiru or kyoru. But thanks for the review and input anyways! …um…what's a pita-ten?

To Black Winged Angel Sami: I just realized now that I've been spelling your name wrong in all of my responses! I'M SO SORRY! (rit-chan moment). All this time…why didn't you say anything to me! I can't believe I'm so blind. Sorry about that. Anyways, thanks for the review. Do you really write for your school paper too? Has it won any awards? What's the paper's name:D I'm just curious.

To animaeGuRl: Um…thanks for the review and I am trying. You really have no idea what it's like to be a junior at a school with such high expectations for its students. Not to mention that this specific student is preparing for her post-high school life, is writing for her school paper, working on AP homework, keeping on top of 3 different clubs, and still maintaining what is left of her social life…so yeah, I'm trying to update quickly, it's just not at the top of my to-do list.

To riceball: Thanks for the review. I'm kind of like you. I normally don't review other writers' works unless their stories are REALLY good. I haven't found a lot of those yet. But your review is greatly appreciated.

To fdiw: Thanks for the review. I'm trying to update as quickly as possible. Read my response to animaeGuRl's review. I don't feel like typing all of that again. Does fdiw stand for something? I'm just curious…you don't have to answer if you don't want to.

To Miranda: Thank you uber much for reviewing my fic on the site! You have no idea how happy I am to have another reviewer for that site. Thanks for the compliments too…is my fic really the best you've ever read? I feel so grateful.

Oh, and my fic has had more than 100 hits on the site! I'm so happy! You'd think that those people would have the decency to rate, if not review, my fic.

Hope everyone likes this chapter! o hee hee…it's a piggie…see?

Chapter 4

By Kawaiilyn

Due to confusion on the difference between character's thoughts and the actual storyline, I will now be using single quotes ('') to speak the thoughts of the characters. Sorry for the confusion.

Tohru rushed to her mirror again.

'This one is too bright!' she thought. She ran to her closet. She tore through her wardrobe. After grabbing five more different dresses, she ran back out to her mirror and began placing each outfit in front of her as she worriedly gazed at her reflection. 'Ugh…these aren't good either!' she thought exasperatedly.

"Ahh!" squealed a voice from behind Tohru, "Princess Tohru, what are you doing?" questioned her servant.

Tohru spun around with a raised eyebrow. She was surprised at the state of her room. Dresses and shoes lay scattered on the floor, pants and shirts dangled from every jutting corner and object in her room. Her closet was partially buried in gowns and accessories.

'Did I do all of this?' thought Tohru.

"Was there something that you were looking for Princess?" asked the servant as her initial surprise wore off.

"I'm going to the Rat Kingdom's Harvest Festival," said Tohru, "what would you suggest that I wear?"

o o o o o o o

"Make sure the most appealing vegetables can be seen from the front entrance," ordered Yuki to his servants. "And those apples…could someone please arrange them? Oh, and the leeks should look garden fresh…spray some water on them…"

"What is my son doing amongst the servants?" asked the king of the Rat Kingdom to his advisor. "Surely he isn't _helping_ them prepare for the Harvest Festival?"

"What can I say your majesty," replied a steely voice, "he always has been a little disappointing…leave him be. I'd advise you to not confront your son about his shortcomings until after the festival is over. We wouldn't want to jeopardize our plans."

"You're right," said the king, "I'll take your advice, it would not be wise for me to take action against my pitiable son just yet; thank you for your guidance Akito…you'll be rewarded immensely in due time."

"Don't mention it your highness," replied Akito as his steely gaze rested on Yuki. 'The only reward I need is already mine…even if he isn't aware of it,' thought Akito as he visualized Yuki asleep from the other night.

o o o o o o o

"Halt!" shouted the guard, "Stranger what business do you have here at the 13th Kingdom?"

The hooded figure approached the kingdom's gates. He responded in a raspy, dry voice. "I'm a returning citizen of this very kingdom. After being abroad for years traveling the Land of Caidoz, I grew homesick and am yearning to see my old friends and family again. I am nothing more than an old man who wishes to see his homeland before he dies." finished the hooded figure. He removed his hood to reveal an aged complexion, silver-white hair, and the best feeble smile he could muster as the guard closely inspected him. After the inspection, the guard smiled.

"Welcome to the 13th Kingdom sir, I hope your time here will be full of purpose until you pass away into the other life." Smiled the guard as he allowed the old man to pass through the kingdom gates.

"Thank you young sir," replied the old man as he replaced his hood and continued down the path into the 13th Kingdom. As soon as the old man was out of ear-shot and he turned around the corner…the old man's voice drastically changed.

"Stupid," smirked the old man. As he kept walking, his bent back and feeble walk changed into broad, strong shoulders and a quickened step. His face began to take on more youthful traits, and his silver-white hair began to fade into a bright orange.

'Now all I have to do is keep my hair hidden away while I'm here,' thought Kyo as he threw away the ragged clothes of the "old man" and pulled his hood back on, 'and hunt for Tohru and see if she still remembers me,' he concluded as he briskly walked in the direction of the castle.

o o o o o o o

"Your majesty, you look absolutely stunning!" piped the servant excitedly to Tohru.

"You think so?" asked Tohru. "You think it's too much? I don't want to make anyone feel inferior to me because of my outfit. I want everyone to be comfortable. Are you sure it's not much?" she asked worriedly as she turned to her servant again.

"If I may be bold," began the servant, "I'd say that you're _underdressed_…for a princess anyways."

"I prefer it to be that way," responded Tohru, "I don't want Prin—I mean Yuki to think that I'm implying anything by wearing anything extravagant."

"At least wear some jewelry," begged the servant. "Some of the kingdom's jewels…to show you are of higher status than the common lady; how about a tiara? A tiara would be perfect…and maybe earrings that are made out of a hundred diamonds? That would be good too!" said the servant.

"I'm going to be robbed if I wear all of that," laughed Tohru. "Fine, if you really want me to wear something…I'll just wear a necklace."

"And a bracelet…a bracelet will complete the outfit," added the servant.

"Fine," chuckled Tohru, "And a bracelet."

_Knock, Knock._

The servant answered the door while Tohru headed for her vanity. As she hunted through her jewelry, she spotted an old box in the corner of her drawer. Drawn to it, she grabbed and opened it. In it, an attractive bracelet shone back at her. With its silver shine, bangle-like finish, and the most intricate character at the center of it, she decided to wear it. Upon closer inspection, she realized that the character was in fact…a kitten…with the slightest hint of an orange hue to it.

Tohru gasped as she remembered where it came from.

_Flashback - o piggie? o_

"Tohru! Hurry up!" growled a familiar voice. "You have to be home by dark, remember?"

"I'm coming!" yelped a panicked Tohru. "Wait for me Kyo!"

As they turned around a corner, Tohru slipped on the wet concrete and tumbled down.

"Ahh! Kyo, I'm hurt!" cried Tohru.

Kyo turned around. "What happened?" he panicked with unease.

"I fell on the slippery floor…my ankle hurts really bad," whimpered Tohru, "I'm sorry Kyo, it's all my fault." Tohru was fighting back her tears…but her eyes were brimming faster by the minute.

Can't standing to see Tohru cry, Kyo bent down. "It's not your fault…I…shouldn't have asked you to hurry up in the beginning. I'm the one who should be saying sorry." He said as he looked away, not wanting to meet Tohru's eyes.

Tohru looked up at him; then began laughing.

Kyo looked back at her surprised. "Oy, what are you laughing for?"

"You looked so serious," laughed Tohru, "It's funny seeing you act serious and sad at the same time…they don't fit you!" she giggled.

Kyo shook his head. 'What am I going to do with her?' he thought. 'She's so silly.' He unconsciously smiled.

"What are you smiling for?" asked Tohru.

Kyo caught himself. "No—nothing!" he exclaimed. "Come on, I'll give you a piggy back ride if you can't walk…we have to get you home now."

"Okay!" sang Tohru.

As Kyo helped her onto his back, he thought of his unconscious smile. 'Why did I smile? How does she always have this hold on me? How does she always get me acting so differently?'

As they arrived at the castle, he gently rested her down at their secret entrance.

"Do you think you can make it into your room from here?" asked Kyo worriedly.

"Yes, I can get a servant to assist me…I'll tell them that I tripped down the stairs…I do that all the time." Smiled Tohru.

"I uh…wanted to give you…something," muttered Kyo as he looked down. "It was originally for your upcoming birthday…but now it's kind of an apology gift for your sprained ankle. I'm really sorry about that by the way."

Tohru continued looking at her red-faced friend. "It's okay," she said, "I know you didn't want me to get hurt."

"Um…here," said Kyo as he shoved a tiny box at her, "it is real, so…don't throw it away or anything if you don't like it." mumbled Kyo as he turned around and began walking away.

End Flashback - o Piggies! o 

"Princess?" asked the servant again.

Tohru snapped out of her thoughts.  
"Yes?" asked Tohru as she placed the bracelet on her wrist, "what is it?"

"The carriage and escorts are ready to take you to the Rat Kingdom," said the servant as she dismissed the messenger; she closed the door. "Would you like me to accompany you?" asked the servant.

"No thanks," replied Tohru, "you could use a break from me…visit your family for the day, I'm sure they would love an extra day with you." Tohru smiled to her servant.

"Thank you your highness," bowed the servant, "may God keep you safe and well on your journey."

"The same goes for you," said Tohru as she left the room.

o o o o o o o

Yuki hurriedly placed his shirt onto his still damp body. Steam emitted from his forgotten shower as he pulled up his pants. Fumbling with the buttons, he made his way to the mirror. 'She'll be here any minute now,' thought Yuki, 'and I'm not even ready yet! How could I've been so forgetful? So careless? Ugh…I'm becoming like the citizens of Ox kingdom.' Yuki grabbed a comb, tore it threw his hair, stuffed his feet into his shoes, and stamped them on as he left his room…just as the trumpets sounded the entry of their honorary guest…Princess Tohru.

o o o o o o o

"Your majesty," said Akito, "the Princess Tohru of the 13th Kingdom has arrived through the Royal City's gates."

"Thank you Advisor," said the King. "I'll be sure to greet her in a moment…does my son have enough wit to do the same?"

"I know not your majesty," replied Akito, "He was working with the servants a short while ago with the preparations. I will find him and remind him of his expected actions. I highly doubt he will have enough time to clean and change beforehand, but at least he will be there to greet her." Sneered Akito.

"Go then," dismissed the King, "notify my useless son of his errors…he might learn a lesson from this when he is forced to greet other royalties in filthy rags and dirt."

"Your will shall be done my lord," replied Akito as he bowed and departed from the King's side.

o o o o o o o

Tohru looked out of the carriage window at her surroundings. The Rat Kingdom truly was known for its agriculture. In every crack and open space of the kingdom was another exotic plant, another cluster of flowers, another arranged collection of beautiful fruits and vegetables. The Harvest Festival wasn't until tomorrow, but the city looked, and acted as if it were that very day.

'They probably did the decorating ahead of time because they knew that I was coming,' thought Tohru.

As the carriage approached the castle, she could see the townspeople brimming out of either side of its entrance; she spotted the assembled Royal Court of the Rat Kingdom awaiting her. The carriage came to a stop. Trumpets played and her escorts announced her presence. As the door opened, the flooding sunlight momentarily blinded her. A hand came into her sight. As she grasped it, she was gently pulled out of her carriage. As she stood on firm ground, she turned her attention to the owner of the helping hand. She caught her breath. Warm violet eyes and shining gray hair met her gaze…it was Yuki.

"Welcome Princess Tohru of the 13th Kingdom," said Yuki in a loud and polite voice, "to the annual Harvest Festival of the Rat Kingdom."

The townspeople began to cheer. The city was full of cheering, laughter, and happy chatter. Yuki led Tohru down the walkway to the Royal Court. As Tohru gazed at her surroundings, she glanced at a pale-skinned man standing next to the king. His black hair and burning eyes made Tohru's skin crawl. 'He's looking directly at me with such an intense stare…why?' thought Tohru. Tohru was snapped out of her thoughts as she stood before the King and Queen of the Rat Kingdom.

"Princess Tohru of the esteemed 13th Kingdom," began the Queen, "It is a great honor and blessing to have your presence amongst us during the Harvest Festival. May your stay be full of delight and pleasure…your accommodations have already been prepared. Please, make yourself at home," the Queen smiled.

"I too am quite honored of your presence here in my kingdom," said the King, "I hope you feel welcome during your stay; if you need anything, then feel free to ask my…son to see to it that your every need is met. Don't worry about disturbing him…he really has nothing more important to do." Said the King with a smile.

Tohru confusedly glanced between the King and Yuki. Yuki's expressionless cool gaze was staring straight ahead into space, while the King's full attention was purposely on her.

"Thank you for your warm greetings," replied Tohru as she bowed and curtsied, "I'm sure I will feel at home during my stay here at the Rat Kingdom, and I'm quite certain that Prince Yuki will help me in feeling comfortable to the best of his ability. Your son is very well-mannered and extremely helpful, you have raised him well," smiled Tohru.

The King wore a shocked and puzzled expression. The Queen had one quite similar to his. Even Yuki looked at Tohru with a startled expression. An awkward silence followed.

Yuki cleared his throat.

"Well, allow me to escort you to your room," said Yuki to Tohru, "then, I shall give you a tour of the beautiful Rat Kingdom."

Tohru was led away with Yuki. After they were out of earshot, the King stormed into his throne room.

"ADVISOR!" yelled the King.

"Yes your highness," replied Akito calmly as he entered the room.

"Would you kindly explain to me what the hell is going on?" sneered the King. "Why was Yuki presentable and on time? You said he was busy with the servants acting like one! You said he wouldn't have enough time to clean and change, even if he remembered! You said the 13th Kingdom is the richest of all the kingdoms in the Land of Caidoz, yet I'm met with a princess who is dressed as a lowly Lady of the Royal Court…or an aristocrat…or even a common _peasant_ who chanced upon a little extra money! Why is she not abashed by my son's faults? Why does she not turn him away the moment she realized how weak he is? Most importantly…why does she actually seem to _like _him?" yelled the King as his breathing rapidly came in and out in ragged gasps.

Akito simply looked up at the King…completely unfazed.

"Well your majesty…" began Akito.

o o o o o o o

"Your kingdom is truly beautiful," said Tohru as she admired a cherry blossom tree that Yuki had taken her to. "This tree is gorgeous…it must be over 100 years old!" she exclaimed.

"Yes, it is," replied Yuki. "Legend has it that the very first ruler of the Rat Kingdom, the creator of this magnificent kingdom, came to this very tree to propose to his loved one. Nowadays, this tree has become a frequently visited spot for couples."

"Oh, is…is that so?" replied a beet red Tohru. "That's so…sweet."

"Come, there is still much to show you before night comes," said Yuki as he led her away from the tree and into the city.

o o o o o o o

"What do you mean she's not here?" yelled an annoyed Kyo. "She's the princess of the kingdom…where else would she be?"

"Calm down sir," said the old man, "She is out visiting the Rat Kingdom's Royal City…she is creating a pact of peace with them…according to the aristocrats anyways; but rumor has it that she fancies the Prince of the Rat Kingdom, and is, in fact, visiting his kingdom to see him…and his parents.

"WHAT?" yelled an astonished Kyo. "You mean she's going to marry him?"

"Please lower your voice sir or I will have to ask you to leave," said the old man again. Kyo settled down and took his seat again.

'This innkeeper is full of information, but I don't know how trustworthy his sources are,' thought Kyo.

"I never said that she was going to marry him," began the innkeeper, "but come on…it makes sense right? If she marries him, we'll have a very…_solid_ peace pact with the Rat Kingdom…as solid as it gets, really. Why do you want to know all of this anyways?" The innkeeper scrutinized this newcomer intently as he watched his fall with a deep sigh.

"I'm a returning citizen who has been traveling abroad for far too long," said Kyo slowly as he gazed straight ahead into space. "I was looking for something that never existed, wasting my time, wasting my funds…everything. I've just arrived and was wondering on how things have changed around here…apparently…_she's_ changed a lot," he whispered.

'She?' thought the innkeeper.

o o o o o o o

"Thank you for taking me on a wonderful tour of your kingdom Prince Yuki," said Tohru as she bowed and curtsied to him in front of her room's door.

"Please…it's Yuki in private." Said Yuki as he stared into her warm blue eyes.

"Oh…right," blushed Tohru, "I forgot, I'm sorry Pr—er, I mean…Yuki."

Yuki didn't respond. He continued staring into her eyes.

"Um," began Tohru, "I'm looking forward to tomorrow's fest—"

Yuki closed the gap between them in a passionate kiss. His arms wrapped around tightly around her waist as he moved himself closer to her. Her back met the door of her room. He continued to kiss her.

'This is so new to me,' thought Tohru. 'I've never kissed a guy before…I hope I'm not bad at this.' She thought as his hand began to pull her closer to him, while the other ran through her hair.

Yuki pulled away for air. He stared down into her eyes as she was catching her breath.

'I really don't know what to do,' panicked Tohru. 'I thought for sure that I would've passed out if we hadn't stopped kissing for air. This is really fast.'

Tohru looked up into Yuki's warm violet eyes. They were so sincere. So trustworthy. So…vulnerable.

"Again, thank you for the great date…I mean day…I mean time," said Tohru as she hurriedly opened her door and stepped in. "Good night and sleep well Yuki." She said as she closed and locked her door.

Yuki stared at the door…at the place where Tohru was standing just a minute ago. Comprehension dawned on him and his face fell. 'She doesn't like me,' thought Yuki. 'I was too forward. Too stupid. Too inconsiderate. Too impolite. Too unthinking. Too rash. Too much…in love.'

Yuki's face contorted as he thought about his last reflection. 'Love?' he pondered. He walked to his room.

'Is it really love?' He eased into his prepared bath.

'Is that what love is?' He placed his robe on and climbed into bed.

'Do I really love her?' His eyes became heavy as his final thoughts passed through his mind. 'I think I do…'

While Yuki departed into his confusing dreams, Akito approached his bedside once again.

"I see you're enjoying the company of our honored guest," whispered Akito to the sleeping form. "I even witnessed you wishing her 'good night' in front of her door. I never knew you could be so passionate. You've surprised me today. Your father almost had my neck thanks to you and your little girlfriend. I hope you had a good time today…because the future won't be so…bright," he whispered. He leaned down and stole another kiss from Yuki. As he tore himself away from the prince's lips, he spoke again. "I hope you remember that you are mine," he whispered as he turned to leave. "You know that better than anyone else," he said as he opened the door, "and soon, your little girlfriend will know too…in fact, she'll know firsthand soon enough." He said as he closed the door and left the slumbering Yuki to his dreams.

Kawaiilyn: Good gosh that was a long chapter! I hope you liked it! Did Yuki seem slightly OOC during the kiss? I think he was…I'm sorry. I'll try harder to keep him in character…but if you liked it like that…and liked the fact that he got the first kiss with Tohru (all you Yukiru lovers)…then…let me know in your reviews!

I'd just like to say that my school newspaper took **3rd place in the Best of Show competition in Nationals! ** I'm like ecstatic. If you really want to stalk me, my school paper is called the _Jagwire_ (named after our school mascot, jaguars) and has a high standard of excellence. Seriously, we have like the hardest working students on the journalism staff…they stay after school until as late as midnight working on the paper during deadline week…we're that dedicated.

The 8th book of Furuba came out! Haru and his sexy self was on the cover! I must admit, I was slightly disappointed in book 7 simply because it was mostly about Arisa. I don't hate her or anything…I'm just looking for some kyo/tohru or yuki/tohru action. Not much of that since book 6…which was totally dominated with kyo/tohru. (Heck yes sucka!) But now that book 8 has come out, it's leaning towards kyo/tohru with yuki being uber jealous. Ahh…the love triangle finally gets interesting. I can't wait for June! Book 9 comes out!

OMG! Star Wars came out! All of my friends saw it like…at midnight the day before it came out…I hate them all. I don't get to see it for a couple more weeks. My dad is like, the biggest fan, but he doesn't want to go until "there aren't so many crowds". He's been watching and re-watching the trailers on the internet for months! Now that it's out, he's going to wait even longer? I don't understand parents…I really don't. oO

**Next chapter: **The Harvest Festival begins! Akito is plotting to "claim" what is "his". And the moment my beloved Kyoru readers have been waiting before…Kyo finally meets Tohru. Catch it all in the fifth chapter of the Princess in Waiting!

Again, it might take me a while to update, I can't make any promises, but…**if I get a lot of reviews, I'll update the fic uber fast…just for you guys.** But that's only if I get a lot of reviews…I didn't get many reviews for chapter 3, so I'm hoping that chapter 4 will do better. o tee hee…it's a piggie!


	5. Chapter 5

Kawaiilyn: I've finally updated. It took forever, I know…I won't make any excuses, I'll just get right down to it. I know you're all dying for this…so here you go! Isn't it great making Akito serve somebody else? I love it! Thank you everyone for reading my fic.

Disclaimer: Apparently the title of my fic is the same as that one book by Meg Cabot…so I'm disclaiming it…so don't sue me!

As usual, individual thanks are in order for my loyal readers and newbies who actually review. Kudos for you guys! o _oink_

To Hermoniezclone: Thanks for your review…you don't have to yell. ;)

To jj917: Ahh…another yukiru lover. Of course you'd like it. Does jj917 stand for something? Just curious. Thanks for the review!

To pheonixalchemist: I'm trying to write quickly, reviewers like you make it faster! Thanks for the review.

To pUrple cRUsh: Hee hee…I wish kyo and tohru would get together too. But I honestly don't know if that's how I'll end it, it. Thanks for your compliments and review!

To pie108: I can't make any guarantees on who gets Tohru…but if you're curious, I am a kyoru lover myself…just thought you'd know. Thanks for the compliment and review.

To azn pride always: Yeah…go Asian pride! Wahoo! I'm Asian too! I'm half Filipino! Mabuhay! Um…I don't know yet if I'll make it kyoru or yukiru. But your input does count! o

To guest: Even though you're anonymous, your review is appreciated.

To Sami: I'm so happy I can just call you Sami instead of your entire name…it's really long. Anyways, thanks for your umpteenth review. It really means a lot to me; it's people like you who keep a writer going! Um, that's sad that your school paper hasn't won any awards; if you guys tried harder, you could. o

To Camille: Thanks for the review and compliment…I can't wait for it either! o

To Whutsit2ya: Thanks for your…enthusiastic review/compliment. No seriously, thanks. I'll do my best to update quickly!

To inlovewithkyo: Heh heh…your review made me laugh. I too am a Kyoru lover…and I agree, Kyo is a MAJOR hottie, (he's on the background of my laptop as we speak,) but I want to be fair to the Yukiru lovers out there. So I don't know yet on who gets to win Tohru's heart. But thanks for your review though!

To Dani: Tee hee! I think I'm partially evil…me making my best friend read my fanfic…but at least you review! Unlike some people I know who are in my AP Junior English who read my fics but don't review them. Anyways, thanks hunny for reviewing my fic…I luv you! o

Chapter 5

By Kawaiilyn

The Harvest Festival was finally underway. The great music, the wonderful stories, the delicious food…everything was perfect. The entire kingdom was full of happiness and joy from the common beggars, to the wealthy members of the Royal Court. Too bad there were two souls in the very heart of the festivities that weren't enjoying themselves.

Ever since the night before, Yuki and Tohru have been on uncomfortable speaking terms…and the happy kingdom wasn't doing much to help their feelings.

As the festivities died down, Tohru's escorts prepared for her departure. Tohru's body was making its way to the Royal Palace to thank the King and Queen for their hospitality, but her mind was still dwelling on Yuki and his "good night kiss" from the previous day.

'Why did I have to leave him so quickly?' thought Tohru as she continued walking. 'I liked the kiss…didn't I? I should be happy that someone as great and talented as the Prince of the Rat Kingdom would like me! I should be grateful…and happy…and…'

"Princess Tohru!" exclaimed the King, "Must you leave so soon? The festivities aren't over yet."

Tohru bowed to the King.

"I am needed at home," replied Tohru with a smile, "besides, if I stay any longer…I'm afraid I won't be able to find it in me to leave. Thank you for your hospitality your highness. I will have great stories to tell my people of the wonderful Rat Kingdom's Harvest Festival." Tohru began to turn to leave. "Thanks again!" she said as she walked over to her escorts.

As her escort held out a hand to help her into the carriage, a voice over the partying crowd caught her attention.

"Princess Tohru!" yelled the familiar voice.

Tohru turned around to be met with the same warm violet eyes that always seemed to make her heart melt.

"Princess Tohru!" said Yuki as he neared her. "I just wanted to…thank you for coming…to our Harvest Festival. I hope you enjoyed yourself." He finished lamely.

'Why didn't I apologize?' he thought with irritation. 'She's leaving and I can't even give a simple apology.'

"Thank you Prince Yuki," said Tohru as she bowed. "but I should really be doing the thanking…it was an honor to be invited to your festival. I had a…great time while here." Said Tohru as she blushed.

'Why didn't I explain?' thought Tohru. 'Now he'll probably think that I'm mad at him.'

"Well…" continued Yuki, "Have a…safe trip."

"Yes," agreed Tohru, "I…will."

An awkward silence followed.

"Princess, we really must go if we don't want to get caught in the upcoming storm." Said Tohru's escort. "I hear it will be most powerful…we should really get going."

"Yes, of course…I'll be right there." Said Tohru. She turned back to Yuki. 'I guess a thank you hug wouldn't hurt…it's just a hug.' She thought as she opened her arms and approached the prince.

Yuki's arms immediately shot up and stopped her arms from embracing him. Tohru was taken back by his abrupt actions. While Yuki was contemplating an excuse for his actions, Tohru let out a small gasp.

"Are you…" began Tohru with wonder, "are you one of the 13?" she asked.

Slightly surprised that she knew what he was, Yuki nodded. "One of the 12, actually." He corrected.

"There is 13," said Tohru as she lowered her arms.

"There are only 12 animal kingdoms in the Land of Caidoz," said Yuki slightly puzzled.

"But there were originally 13." Finished Tohru.

"You should check up on your history more thoroughly," said Yuki as he shook his head, "that story about the 13 animals is just a myth."

Tohru just stared at Yuki as if he were crazy.

"Princess?" urged her escort.

"Forgive me, I really must get going now." Said Tohru as she turned around and entered into her carriage.

As her escort closed the door, the last image of Yuki disappeared behind it.

o o o o o o o

"Where the hell am I supposed to stay?" yelled an annoyed Kyo.

"I'm sorry sir," replied the innkeeper, "but if you have no money, then you can't stay here."

"You heard the warning!" continued Kyo, "There's supposed to be a really bad storm coming! Are you really going to kick me out during a storm?"

"I'm sorry sir, but it's policy," said the innkeeper. "You said you were a returning citizen, right? Why don't you seek out your family or old friends? I'm sure they'll take you in." finished the innkeeper as he closed the door.

"Don't you think I would've done that in the beginning?" spat an annoyed Kyo as he turned and began walking. 'Shishou has moved his fighting school,' he thought, 'and it's not like I can just walk up to the palace's front door, tell them I'm a friend of Tohru's, and expect them to take me in.'

As he continued walking, a flash of lightning followed by a loud boom of thunder shattered the peaceful kingdom. The gray sky and the drop in the temperature were constant reminders of the upcoming storm. If there was one problem with the prosperous and picture-perfect realm of the 13th Kingdom, it was its earth-trembling storms. With powerful winds, ferocious rains, and ear-splitting thunder, all of the kingdom's inhabitants knew better than to be caught outside in the middle of one.

'At least one thing hasn't changed,' thought Kyo, 'the storms here are as dangerous as they've always been.'

Kyo turned around and began walking down the dirt road.

'I have to find some shelter, this storm is probably going to be pretty bad.' He thought.

Suddenly his legs gave out. Kyo found himself falling to the ground as his weary legs refused to support him.

"Dammit!" he yelled. He forgot how weak he got whenever it rained. "This damn storm is closer than I thought," he said bitterly. He pushed himself up and began stumbling his way down the road.

o o o o o o o

Tohru continued to ponder Yuki's words as her carriage brought her closer to her kingdom.

"_But there were originally 13." Finished Tohru._

_"You should check up on your history more thoroughly," said Yuki as he shook his head, "that story about the 13 animals is just a myth."_

"It's not a myth," said Tohru sleepily, "I met him…" she yawned, "…before." Tohru slept on as she made her way to her kingdom—which already had the ominous clouds that made her kingdom notorious for its storms…lightning could be seen flashing in the distance as her carriage brought her closer and closer to the 13th Kingdom.

o o o o o o o

'I wonder why she still believes in that old folktale?' thought Yuki as he returned to the palace and made his way to his room. 'Everyone knows that that story is just a myth.'

He threw himself on his bed and fought to keep his heavy eyes open.

"So why did she sound so sure that there are…" he yawned, "…13?" he mumbled to himself as his thoughts departed into another world, and his body took rest from this one.

o o o o o o o

"Dammit!" growled Kyo as rain began to pour all around him, "This damn rain hurts!" He tightened the hood of his cloak on and wrapped it around himself, just as he began to feel entirely drained.

'Ugh, I didn't even have enough time to find shelter,' he thought as he began to sway in the middle of the road. 'This stupid rain came fast and hard…great.' He thought sarcastically as he lost his balance and fell in the middle of the road, his dark cloak protecting him as best as it could from the piercing rain.

Kyo went unconscious.

o o o o o o o

Tohru was abruptly woken by the sudden and jolting stop of her carriage. Being born without fast reflexes, she tumbled and fell face first into the lower wall opposite of her.

"Ow!" she cried, as she lifted herself up and massaged her head.

"Princess? Are you alright?" asked her concerned driver.

"Eh? Oh, I'm fine…I just had a little stumble," she replied with a smile. "Are we home already?"

There was a strange pause from her driver.

"Sort of," he replied.

Tohru was now entirely confused.

"So…we're not there yet?" she asked slowly as she began to look out the window. The storm had already started. Rain was pouring down in sheets as the wind howled; it had already begun to shoot the rain down with enough force for one to feel each drop of rain as a painful sting of pain.

"Well actually, there's something in the middle of the road that is obstructing our way," said the driver. "We're waiting till the storm calms down a bit to get out and move it." he finished.

"What is it?" asked Tohru as she peered more closely out her window and the down the road. "A tree?"

"We're not exactly sure," said the driver, "but I don't think so, it's awfully small for a tree, wouldn't you agree?"

"Yes, your correct," said Tohru, "but then what exactly is it?"

"We'll find out after the storm passes by." Replied the driver.

Tohru continued to squint out her window at the ever-still form up ahead. 'What is that?' she thought.

o o o o o o o

Kyo slowly returned to consciousness. The storm continued on in its relentless attack against him. But something was different.

'Are those voices?' he thought confusedly. 'Maybe they can help me.' He quickly changed his train of thought. 'What am I thinking? It's just the storm playing tricks on me…who the hell will be out in the middle of this mess?'

The mud began to irritate his face. With whatever strength he had left, he rolled over onto his side and fell into a semi-conscious and slightly dazed state.

o o o o o o o

"Driver that isn't a tree!" yelled Tohru in horror and surprise. "It's a person!"

"What?" the driver exclaimed. "What is someone doing outside in the middle of this mess?"

"We have to help him!" exclaimed Tohru determinedly.

"But princess, the storm is still at full force," began the driver. "We'll have to wait until it lightens up a little, at least."

"That person is in trouble," said Tohru furiously. "We can't just abandon him in the middle of this terrible storm!"

"If we go out there, we'll be in for a lot of trouble princess," argued the driver. "Can't you feel the carriage rocking? We're lucky we're next to the gates, otherwise we'd have been blown away by now! If we go out there, we'll be blown away! I'm not going out there princess. I'm sorry." Said the driver.

"He needs our help," persisted Tohru.

"I'll wait till the storms lets up," replied the driver.

"Well I can't wait that long," said Tohru as she pushed open her door and ran out to the huddled form in the mud.

"Princess! You'll get hurt!" cried the driver.

o o o o o o o

Kyo felt himself being lifted up. The sweet smell of strawberries surrounded him as tried to open his heavy eyes.

'Is this real or am I in a dream?' he thought as he felt himself being pulled.

'That smell…' thought Kyo. 'That's what Tohru used to always wear…and I always use to pretend to hate it.'

He felt his head being covered in some sort of fabric as it offered more protection against the stings of the rain.

'This fabric…' thought Kyo. 'This feels just like what Tohru used to have…I really must be dreaming…to be thinking of her…in the middle of all this.'

He then felt himself entering a warm and sheltered area as he was laid down on something soft and comfortable.

'Ahh…this feels nice.' He thought. 'It might be a dream, but at least it's a practical and comfortable one.'

He heard hushed voices, and then another thicker, and rougher, fabric was placed on top of his soaked-to-the-bone body. He felt the fabric that was once on his head being removed and placed underneath it as a makeshift pillow…he also heard a loud gasp.

Kyo mustered up the last of his strength to open his heavy and tired eyes. As his world came into focus, he found color, and warmth…and…a person?

'Yes, it is a person,' he thought. 'But who is it?' he thought as his vision finally came into focus and he was able to see his rescuer.

'Hmph!' thought Kyo exasperatedly as he closed his heavy eyes once more. 'I can't believe I'm still thinking about her…even through all of this painful rain and maddening wind. How could this be real?'

He began to sink into unconsciousness again.

'How could this be real?' he thought fleetingly, 'if I just saw Tohru at my side, worriedly caring for me, and gazing down into my face with such love and concern? She does that in all of my dreams…'

o o o o o o o

As Tohru ran through the rain, her feet began to sink into the thick mud, making her journey slow and difficult. Despite her coat and hood protecting herself, the sting of the relentless rain could be felt against her flesh. She continued on, uncaring of her own pain as the wind her hair against her face and threatened to push her off her feet. Perhaps the mud was there to help her, since her well-sunken feet were the only things that were keeping her from being blown away. She wore on, taking one excruciatingly slow and heavy step at a time. Fighting the wind, and ignoring the rain, and going against the stream of thick mud that was know caked on to her legs as high as mid-calf.

She finally made it to the unmoving person. She began to bend over, but the wind pushed her into the mud and she fell into it on all fours. She crawled her way over. As she placed one hand on top of the body, she dug the other underneath the mud and pushed it until it came back up on the other side of the body, meeting and locking with her other awaiting hand. As she lock on and began to pull up, she was taken over by some hidden and unseen force. She was able to lift the body, and herself, against the howling wind and rain, with ease.

Once the body was in a standing position, she leaned it against her as she removed her coat, and placed it over the already cut-up and bleeding head of the body. She then continued pulling the body back towards the carriage. Surprised that she wasn't taking twice as long to get back, she made it to the carriage. As she pulled open the door, the driver inside pulled the body in, while she pushed from the outside. After the driver laid the person down on one of the seats, she crawled in herself, exhausted and drained, but satisfied.

"Are you alright princess?" asked the worried driver in a low voice. He worriedly looked at the many tiny cuts and scratches the rain left on her skin and face, her pale and cold hands, bright red ears, and bruised and muddied legs and feet.

"I'm fine," replied Tohru dismissively. "Give me your jacket."

"Of course," responded the driver immediately. "You're probably very cold, how stupid of me to not realize it sooner."

She accepted the coat in silence and placed it on the person's soaking wet body, in hopes of entrapping what little heat was emitted from the body.

"Take us to the castle now," said Tohru. "He needs help."

"Of course," replied the driver, "but don't forget about yourself." The carriage continued its slow passage to the castle.

Tohru looked back down at the man she had just saved. She took off her jacket that was still covering his face. She gently held his head and rolled her jacket underneath his head to create something in likeness to a pillow. While doing this, the hood on the man fell off, revealing a head of bright orange hair. Tohru gasped.

She finally took the time to inspect his blood and mud-covered face. After wiping away some of the mess, she looked on in shock at her old friend, her old partner in crime, her old protector, her old helper, her old…love.

Emotions that she thought were long dormant were awakened in a matter of seconds. All of their old memories and adventures came back to her. All of their share times full of happiness and sadness flooded her memory. For a fleeting moment, she saw his eyes open. She held her breath. Would he recognize her? Would her remember her? What would he say? What would SHE say? As quickly as it happened, it ended. His eyes closed once more, and his face began to contort into a slight and familiar scowl. She looked on at his matured face with her own face full of worry and joy, of care and …love.

Kawaiilyn: You all hate me now. Sorry, but that has got to be the best cliffhanger in the world…I couldn't let it pass me by!

**READ THIS IF YOU WANT ME TO UPDATE!** Now that I have your attention, I'm officially opening the polls for either a YUKIRU ending or a KYORU ending to this story. Only signed reviews will be counted in my poll. I'll keep the poll open until the just before the last chapter. If you've already suggested your preferred coupling to me because you actually review, (I love you guys for that btw) then tell me again! I want to know HOW MUCH everyone insists on Kyoru or Yukiru and I want A REASON on why you think the fic should end with your preferred couple. In the end, if I get an amazingly genius idea on how to end my fic with a specific pairing…then I'll do so…but your opinions WILL count. So…review my fic and vote! o

**Next Chapter: Kyo and Tohru re-united! Akito planning his evil schemes! And what about Yuki? Find out in the next chapter! Woooo!**

So, yeah…same rules apply. If I get a lot of reviews, I'll update faster. Don't forget to tell me who you want Tohru to choose…with a GOOD reason **why**. I don't want anything like, "because he Buh-bye peoples! o Piggies are freakin awesome!


	6. Chapter 6

Kawaiilyn: Here's the next chapter. Thanks to all those who reviewed…there's too many of you now to individually thank…sorry. Besides, I think most of you just wanna get to the story so…here ya go. Again, sorry it took a while to update.

Here are the current results for the ending poll:

Kyoru…..81

Yukiru….19

Man. Are there really not that many Yukiru lovers out there? I imagined it would be closer to a tie or something.

A note to Yukiru lovers: just because my story sounds like it's leaning towards a Kyoru ending doesn't necessarily mean it will end like that…I wrote two alternate endings so all I have to do is pick one. Just a little thought.

But to my fellow Kyoru lovers…wooo! Go Kyo! He's hott! Ye-ah!…nuf said. o

Chapter 6

By Kawaiilyn

Tohru began to panic.

'If someone sees Kyo's hair…he'll…he'll…I don't even want to think about it!' she thought worriedly. 'Oh…but what should I do?'

An idea suddenly came to her. She pulled out her trunk from below the seats and began sorting through its contents. After finding her dress, she closed her trunk and pushed it back underneath the seat. She began to tear up her dress.

o o o o o o o

Akito stared out of the window. In the distance, a ravage storm that was beating down, what was most likely the 13th Kingdom, could be seen. However, the land's scenery was hardly on his mind. He had more important things to worry about…like Yuki.

'This Tohru girl is posing a serious problem with my plans,' he thought. 'I'll have to do my homework on this one. Perhaps…an arranged visit to the palace can be made. Then, I'll be able to learn and "find" firsthand the information I need.'

Akito smiled to himself. He couldn't wait to see the heartbroken face of Yuki. When that day comes, he'll be there.

'Oh yes, my Yuki. You'll realize your returned love for me quite soon," he grinned.

o o o o o o o

Tohru wrapped Kyo's head with her makeshift bandages. After all of his orange hair was covered, along with his entire forehead that went down past his eyebrows—but not past his eyes—she began to wipe away the blood from his body. Then with the newly blood-soaked rags of her dress, she wrapped them over the already covered head of his.

'Now it looks like he has a head injury,' she thought. She congratulated herself for her solution of covering up his bright hair. When her work was finished, she began to clean up his wounds.

As the carriage entered into the palace gates, the storm was still wailing its protest against their escape. When the carriage came to a stop, the driver turned around and looked at the princess and then at Kyo, awaiting his orders.

"Please help me bring him inside," said Tohru, "we can't wait out the storm here, and he needs help now."

"Yes princess," replied the driver as he lifted the bulk of Kyo's weight while Tohru carried the lesser.

"You ready?" asked the driver to Tohru. After her curt nod, he threw the door open and jumped out of the carriage. With Tohru following close behind him, they ran towards the castle with Kyo's body still protected and covered in their jackets; the storm pelted them with everything it had. There clothes began to tear from the slicing rain, the wind kept pushing them off course, Kyo's body seemed to grow heavier with each passing second. They finally made it to the shelter and safety of the roof. The driver pounded on the door. One of the maids answered the door.

"Princess!" she gasped. "What on earth are you doing in the middle of this awful storm?" she cried as she stood aside to let them in.

"No time," said Tohru. "Please, bring me my personal servant."

"Yes," bowed the maid, "of course."

Her servant arrived with the maid.

"Please bring him to the guest room near mine." Ordered Tohru as she handed her job of carrying Kyo to her servant.

Upon entering the guest room, the servant and driver placed Kyo on the bed. Tohru turned to her driver and maid.

"Not a word of this to anyone, please," said Tohru. "Go about your normal duties, and please remember to tell no one."

"Yes princess," they said in unison before leaving.

Tohru turned to her personal servant, "You are the only one that I trust with this important task…will you please help me?" she pleaded.

"Yes princess," replied the loyal servant, "I will do anything you ask."

"Thank you so much," replied Tohru. "I feel so grateful to have such a wonderful servant like you."

"And I feel the same to have a princess such as you." Replied her servant with a smile.

"Good, okay…here's what we need to do…" began Tohru.

o o o o o o o

Kyo began to gain consciousness.

'My head is throbbing,' he thought. 'And my mouth feels so dry.' He began to hear mixed voices. 'What are they saying?' he thought confusedly. His hearing began to clear up and make out the words.

"…but how are we going to keep him here, princess?" asked a worried voice. "Someone is bound to check out this room eventually…what will we do then? We can't let him roam the kingdom either…his orange hair is a dead giveaway."

"Yes, his hair is a problem…" said another voice. "Let me worry about it, for now, let's just focus on our current problems…like how you're going to clean him."

Kyo's mind began to clear up. He spoke without thinking.

"I…can clean myself just fine…" he growled slowly, "…so dontchu cum nea me n' …trea me like sum…baby…"he slurred drowsily.

"Well, that solves that problem, princess," said the servant. Tohru remained silent.

"We'll leave him alone for now," whispered Tohru. "If he needs anything, please take care of it." She added as she began to leave the room.

"Princess?" asked Kyo confusedly. 'Why is there a princess here? Who is the princess here?' he thought.

"Where am I?" he queried as he began opening his eyes. His blurred vision came into focus and he caught a glimpse of a brown-haired girl's back leave the room. His vision adjusted to the light, and he then took notice of the servant preparing things in the room for him.

"Since you are feeling better now…" she began, "you must know the rules. First, you are not to leave this room. Second, you must remain quiet while in this room. Third, clean up after yourself. Fourth, if you need anything, don't go looking for anyone, instead pull this rope here," she said as she motioned to a hanging rope near her. "And I will come and do the best that I can to give you what you need. Fifth, you will have three meals, one bath, and are permitted to summon me three times a day…use them wisely because I cannot guarantee immediate and proficient service since I am the princess' personal servant and must see to her needs first and foremost. Please, no one is supposed to know that you are here, on account of your orange hair. We will talk about the details another time…for now, be grateful for the princess' hospitality…it was she who braved that awful storm to save you. Be sure to give her your thanks the next time you see her." Finished the servant as she began to leave.

"Wait!" said Kyo frantically. "Is this the 13th Kingdom? Am I in the palace of the 13th Kingdom? Would that mean that the princess is—"

"Please calm down," intervened the servant, "I cannot linger…my mistress needs me…another time, good day master Kyo." She said as she closed the door behind her.

'Master? …peh!' thought Kyo. 'She doesn't need to be so damn formal with me.'

o o o o o o o

"My lord, I have a request," said Akito to the king.

"What of?" questioned the king offhandedly.

"May I take a few days off?" replied Akito. "After the stress and planning of the Harvest Festival, I feel I am in need of some peace and quiet. Of…some relaxation. Of a break from the daily activities required of me here in the kingdom." Finished Akito smoothly while he politely bowed.

"In other words," began the king, "a vacation?"

"If that is what you wish to address it as, then yes…a vacation." Replied Akito. "Might I remind you, however, that I have never requested for one in all of my many years of service."

"Hmmm…" replied the king, "you do have a point."

"When I return, I shall have a clear head and an invigorated thought process capable of multiple tasks…my refreshed mind will be able to undergo a multitude of Harvest Festivals if the need arose, your highness." Said Akito with a sly smile.

"Yes, yes of course." Agreed the king in thought. "Take as much time as you need. I'll have another servant take care of your duties during your absence. Take whatever you need and you may go with my blessing and best wishes."

"Thank you your majesty," bowed Akito, "your graciousness and wisdom go beyond without say. I humbly thank you a thousand fold."

The king nodded his approval and continued his work. Akito arose and made way for his room.

'Now that I have the king's permission, I can commence with my plans.' He thought as he began packing and preparing for his departure the next day. 'My sweet Prince Yuki, you will soon see that she isn't worth your love…for the only one who shall have it is me.' He smiled as he continued packing.

o o o o o o o

Tohru lied immobile on her bed, her thoughts swimming and circulating around her as she vainly attempted to sort and understand them. To no avail could she contemplate why she had just saved Kyo. To no avail could she contemplate why he filled her thoughts. To no avail could she understand why Yuki wasn't the central topic of her muddled thoughts. To no avail could she think of a way to reintroduce herself to Kyo without…without…

"Princess?" asked her personal servant outside the door. "May I come in?"

"Yes," replied Tohru, "you may."

Her servant entered the room. Tohru lifted her head to watch her servant enter the room. "What is he doing?" she asked.

"I believe he fell back asleep." Replied the servant as she prepared Tohru's bath. "He is still quite confused…he doesn't even know where he is yet…much lee who has brought him here. But do not fret over it for now your highness; we must get you cleaned up and looked at. You look about ready to collapse any minute."

Tohru sat up. Surprised at the feeling of pain coming from her body, she gazed down at herself. Her dress was torn in various areas from the slicing rain. Blood and mud stained it in other areas. Her delicate skin was cut and muddied in every which way, and her hair was a wet heap of mud, water, and more mud. She feared to gaze upon her face. She consented to her servant and entered her bathroom. With the aid of her servant, she was able to strip down and sink into the painfully stinging hot water.

Tohru winced. Every cut and bruise from the storm awoke and stung her with renewed energy. She hadn't realized how much abuse her delicate body had undergone. Feeling exhausted from the day's events, she relaxed into the helpful and caring hands of her servant.

"I know you prefer to clean yourself, your highness," began her servant, "but perhaps you will let me take care of it this time since you are spent from the day's adventures? You look positively drained."

Tohru was beginning to relax to the soft voice of her servant, to the warm water enveloping her skin, to the steamy strawberry-scented air that entered her lungs with every breath.

"Of course," she said calmly, "I'd feel most grateful if you would…I'm in most need of some assistance right now," she said in a low and strained voice.

Her servant took up her cleansing sponge, and with great care and gentleness, began to scrub away Tohru's dirt and pain.

o o o o o o o

Kyo, with great difficulty, made his way to his bath. Water wasn't exactly his best friend, but every groaning joint in his body was protesting, and the thought of being covered in blood and mud for a moment longer was unbearable. While letting the water fill the bath, he began to take in his surroundings.

'Rich place,' he thought to himself. 'If this really is the palace of the 13th Kingdom, then I'll have no trouble finding her eventually.'

He stripped down and lowered himself into his bath. After a restful few minutes, he cleaned and scrubbed away all of the filth on him from his journey. He noted the bits of blood from the tiny scratches on his face, arms, and legs. 'That rain sure can take a lot out of a guy.' He thought.

After draining his bath and wrapping himself with a towel, he began to walk out of the bathroom…that is…until he heard muffled voices. He turned around and followed the source of voices. He made his was to the wall and made out two distinct female voices. He pressed his ear against the wall to understand them better.

o o o o o o o

Akito stepped out of his carriage and looked around at the post-storm atmosphere.

"The 13th Kingdom certainly does live up to its reputation of famous storms," he said to himself. "No matter, it'll make it easier for me to go about if there aren't so many common people around and in my way." He made his way to the nearest inn. A shabby one, in a more…lower class part of town.

"Can I help ya?" grunted the innkeeper.

"Room for one, please." Said Akito.

"We only gots rooms if our customers gots money. Do ya gots money?" asked the innkeeper rudely.

'I have enough money to buy this very inn…and then some,' thought Akito in disgust. 'But I must remain unnoticed.' "Yes, I do." He replied.

"Then we got a room for ya," replied the innkeeper. "Welcome to my inn, please follow me to your room."

"Thank you," said Akito as he followed the gruff man.

"We don't provide meals or room service," said the man, "and the maid cleans the rooms every two days…so try to keep them well enough until then. Here ya go." Said the innkeeper as he opened a door to Akito's room. "Before I give you the key, I'll need my first payment upfront."

Akito put on a fake smile. After paying the man, he received his key.

"Enjoy your stay here in the 13th Kingdom." Said the man as he left.

"I'm sure I will," chuckled Akito softly.

o o o o o o o

"What are you going to do about him?" asked the servant calmly.

Tohru sighed.

"I'm not sure…I hadn't really planned this far ahead. The only thing that was going thought my head was to hide his hair, don't let him be recognized, make sure no one knows he's here. After that…I hadn't gotten that far."

"Are you planning on talking to him soon?" asked the servant as she began to wash Tohru's hair.

"I'm…not sure…" said Tohru with a faraway look. Her servant looked at her troubled princess with concern.

"Or perhaps…you'd rather talk to Prince Yuki?" she continued.

Tohru's questions were abruptly stopped when she heard Yuki's name. She remembered his kiss. His company. His kingdom. His…eyes.

All I want to do is take a nice long rest. Away from the Rat Kingdom, away from my childhood friend, away from here. I want to relax for now; I'll worry about it tomorrow morning, but for now…I think I've had enough eventful happenings for one day."

"Of course, princess," said the servant as she brought Tohru a towel and helped her out of the tub.

That night Tohru's dreams began restless and fretful; they weren't helping her tired mind. After a while, the aromatherapy of the scent of strawberries filled the room…her dreams subsided and her mind was freed of its troubles.

"Good night my princess," said her servant after lighting the strawberry-scented candles. She quietly left the room.

o o o o o o o

Kyo stepped away from the wall. One thought was resounding about in his mind. 'Who was Prince Yuki?'

o o o o o o o

Akito left the inn the next morning with a direct path towards the castle. Along the way, he took note of his surrounding. Amongst the old pillars and older buildings' walls, similar insignias and symbols could be seen. One particularly clear and undamaged one looked shockingly a lot like…a cat.

Akito began to ponder if the ancient myth about the 13th Kingdom held any merit of truth.

'Well, there's only one place that can help me find out, and I'm already heading there.' He thought with a smile.

o o o o o o o

Tohru awoke the next morning to sunshine and warmth. All traces of the deadly storm the day before were long gone. Her body currently rested and relaxed was a complete transformation from the night before. Despite the cuts and bruises from the storm, her body harbored a healthy glow and a silky feel to it that Tohru hadn't remembered having before. She stretched and smiled.

Her servant entered the room.

"Your highness, you look well rested," she remarked while bringing in her newly made dress. "A bath and a good night's sleep was just what you needed."

"Yes, I believe you're right."

The servant aided Tohru into her newly fitted dress.

"Are you up to having breakfast…with _him_? She asked carefully.

Tohru's smiling face fell. She had forgotten all about him. And Yuki. Her conversation during her bath came rushing back to her. How could she have forgotten? My, that peaceful sleep really did do wonders.

Tohru thought about it for a while.

"Yes, I will," she replied. "Set up breakfast here in my room. I can't have anyone in the palace finding out he is here. I am going to go pay a visit to my parents…I haven't spoken to them ever since I got here last night."

"Yes, your highness," replied her servant as she followed Tohru's frame departing from the room.

o o o o o o o

Kyo woke up to a throbbing headache. His body was still sore. And his cuts were stinging in response to the air.

'I should get up now…it's late in the morning," he thought as he looked out his window at the early morning sky and non-existent sunrise. 'How am I gonna do my workout if I can't leave this room?' he thought. He shrugged and started stretching in the middle of the floor. 'I guess I'll just jog in place.'

o o o o o o o

The servant knocked on the door. 'He probably isn't even awake yet…it's almost 9:00am in the morning and I haven't heard so much as a squeak from him.'

"Come in," came a muffled reply from within.

Surprised at his wakefulness, she entered the room to find the orange haired wonder sweating and panting and jogging in place.

"Morning," he mumbled as he dropped to the floor and started on his push-ups.

"…ple…ah…yu…" her words didn't seem to form on her tongue. He must've been up for at least two hours! "What time did you get up?" she queried as she entered the room.

"I …got…up…a…little…late…(55)…today," grunted Kyo between push-ups, "(60)…prob…ably…around…5:00…this…morn…ing…why…do…(70)…you…wanna…know?" he gasped.

Her mouth had fallen to the floor. He got up before the chefs, servants, and day-shift guards did! How no one heard him was quite a mystery, but then, he was so quiet and light on his feet…he was like a…like a…like a…cat.

"Um," she said as she snapped out of her thoughts, "I brought you some clothes. I wasn't sure what your size was, so I brought several. But something tells me…" she looks at him completing his 150 push-ups and beginning to jog in place yet again. "…that they'll all be a little too big." She shook her head. He was insane.

"At 10:00am, I will come to escort you to your breakfast. You shall be dinging with another, so please try to look…tolerable," she said with a raised eyebrow towards his dripping sweat.

"Fine," he replied as he began to cool down by walking in place.

The servant departed. Wait till Tohru hears this!

o o o o o o o

Akito snuck into a building titled, "HISTORICAL ARCHIVES". He made his way to the ancient history section and sat down. 'This will take a while. I had better get started.' He thought.

o o o o o o o

Kyo had been waiting for about 10 minutes ever since the servant came and got him and took him to another room. The breakfast banquet before him was making his stomach twist and squirm in its place.

'Whoever this person is that I'm supposed to be eating breakfast with had better hurry up damnit…I'm starving.' He thought.

At that, the door opened. A dress…brown hair…warm eyes…a strawberry scent…and a familiar face made its way toward him and sat opposite of him.

"Good morning Kyo," said Tohru with a subtle smile.

o o o o o o o

Akito leaned into his newfound findings. 'This was quite interesting.' He thought. 'According to this…the 13th Kingdom was in fact originally the Cat Kingdom. And the true descendents of the rightful ruler of the kingdom are distinguished with orange hair…the hair color of the original ruler.'

Kawaiilyn: Yeah! I've finally finished another chapter! Wooo! Don't hate me because I ended it at such a good cliffhanger. This chapter was quite long!

FYI: It's hard for me to update b/c I'm a senior now, and I have two AP classes, (AP Senior Literature and AP American Government and Politics…I HATE politics!) a chemistry honors class, newspaper production, a daily writing class, and Spanish IV…which is already considered a college-level class. Thank God I didn't take Pre-Calc…I would've about died…esp. since I HATE math more than anything else alive.

I'm sorry this update took a while longer than my usual lengthy hiatus-filled updates. I had to study for the SAT's that I took on November 5th and December 3rd. But now that they're over, my college worries are slightly elated. And speaking of college, I still have to send applications and letters and test scores and AAGHH! Point is…patience is a virtue.

**Polls are STILL OPEN! If you've voted already…please don't revote. I'll just get annoyed and not count any of your votes…so yeah.**

Keep voting and reviewing! They seriously speed up the process! Ah! I can't wait for Furuba volume 13 to come out! It comes out on my birthday! December 13th! Agh! Best b-day gift ever! Make sure ya'll pick it up or ask Santa! (He's real I tell you).


End file.
